halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Haverson Security
The John Haverson Interstellar Security Company, later known as Haverson Security and Defense Logistics, LLC or simply Haverson Defense, was a major private military contractor that solicited its services to more than a dozen unique organizations at various points of its service career, namely the United Nations Space Command. When originally formed, Haverson was intended to provide contracted civil security forces to underpowered and crime ridden cities on various colonies, specifically its homeworld. Before long, they successfully grew into a small yet potent military corporation by the midpoint of the Human-Covenant War, discreetly supplying mercenaries to Insurrectionists while at the same time supporting the UNSC Defense Force with field operators, vehicles, water vessels, and starships. After the war's end, Haverson Defense made the decision to remain loyal to the UNSC (partially due to the potential for a more secure contract and future) as they fought against the Union of Free Colonies during the Civil War of 2553. Not long after the war's end, they signed a forty-year variable contract with the UNSC as per negotiations of the Charter of Privateering, and in turn they would be permitted to employ UNSC-exclusive manufacturers such as Reyes-McLees, NaTech, and Haywood Aeronautical Dynamics. Their might grew as the UNSC's did and before long the two had developed a bond of sorts, partially due to Haverson's fear that it may be terminated if they committed any foul play (i.e. soliciting to rebels), though they still managed to sell off imperfect surplus to the black market and even supply their security contractors as hitmen. Haverson Defense is well noted for its personal line of military and civilian equipment used only by its personal operators. The most prominent of these include the GD-5 Battle Armor, GD-31 Submachine Gun, GSS-2 Personal Defense Weapon System, and the Intervention-class Assault Frigate. Albeit second rate to the state-of-the-art UNSC arsenal, these tools of war were extremely efficient of Haverson operators nevertheless. Meanwhile, the company has also purchased various models from UNSC warehouses. These included the MA5C-K Carbine Rifle, Warthogs, Mongooses, Ravens, and Pelicans, though Haverson had formulated its own design of the latter. Purchased Subsidiaries Since Haverson's establishment in the 2490s, Haverson Security and Defense Logistics has purchased a number of external businesses. The following is a list of the most prominent of these purchases. *During the late 2560's, Haverson had purchased a small military manufacturing corporation known as Bethesda Industrial, at the time a straggling subsidiary of the much larger Jablomi Corporation, and Haverson molded the small company into its personal manufacturing wing. *In 2554, the corporation set its sights on Wolfgang United, a failing construction firm that had lost its contract with the United Nations Directorate and the UNSC months before. Wolfgang was purchased soon thereafter at a shockingly low price. It was renamed the Haverson Forward Construction Regiment, often abbreviated as the HFCR. In 2567, Haverson made a deal with the massive Traxus Heavy Industries; with the signing of the charter, Traxus supplied various articles of equipment, procedures, and even a portion of their contractors for a price. *During the summer of 2570, Haverson bought out the weakened Cronus Civil Security, a small private military company that had relocated from its homeworld months before said colony's destruction. All of its assets were dissolved into the ranks of Haverson's police forces soon after. Composition 2556 *Naval Echelon **Destroyers (1) ***HDS Myrmidon **Light frigates (4) **Cape Town-class Transports **Armed freighter-transports (18) *Ground Echelon **Military Divisions (2) ***7th Civil Security Regiment ***16th Sniper Battalion ***23rd Special Operations Regiment *Oceanic Echelon **Destroyers (2) **Hovercraft (4) *Aerial Echelon **Starfighters (20) **Dropships (100-150) **Atmospheric Fighters (50) **Helicopters/Tiltrotors (30) Gallery File:Rebels.jpg|A number of operatives in a gunfight with insurgents, circa 2573. File:Corey2.jpg|An operator sporting the M202 Body Suit (introduced originally for UNSC military police), circa 2561. File:Zach.jpg|An undercover civil security operator in Paris, circa 2550. Category:Company